


Best Day Ever!

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has to be the best day ever for a young witch or wizard just entering into the world of magic in a meaningful way?  The day they finally get their own wand.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drawble (a sketch of 30 minutes or less) done for the LJ group Snape100. The prompt was "Snape in Diagon Alley: Ollivander's". Mechanical pencil on paper.

[  
Best Day Ever!](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Best-Day-Ever-595433190) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
